Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear (Web Novel)
Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear (くま　クマ　熊　ベアー) is a Japanese web novel series written by Kumanano and illustrated by 029. The series is published on internet web novel website Syosetu. It began serialization on October 13, 2014 and has received a light novel adaption. History The first chapter of the series was published on Syosetu in October 13, 2014 following a daily publishing with the completion of the first volume on November 09, 2014; and received a light novel adaption on May 29, 2015 by SHUFU-TO-SEIKATSUSHA (主婦と生活社). The web novel series continues serialization on Syosetu and Kumanano releases new chapters on a near daily sequence. Web Novel Publications 登場人物、設定 0　登場人物、地名（ネタバレ注意！） 2014年 12月 13日 （改） 0　ユナのスキル　　（ネタばれ注意） 2015年 02月 02日 （改） 0　世界設定、登場した魔物 2016年 01月 05日 （改） クマさん、異世界に来る 1　クマさん装備ゲットだぜ！ 2014年 10月 13日 （改） 2　クマさん、少女と出会う 2014年 10月 14日 （改） 3　クマさん、ウルフの買取してもらう 2014年 10月 14日 （改） 4　クマさん、鏡に映った自分の姿を見てoｒz 2014年 10月 15日 （改） 5　クマさん、冒険者ギルドに行く 2014年 10月 16日 （改） 6　クマさん、ギルドカードを作る。職業はクマ 2014年 10月 17日 （改） 7　クマさん、武器屋に行く 2014年 10月 18日 （改） 8　クマさん、買物をする 2014年 10月 19日 （改） 9　（フィナ視点　その1） 2014年 10月 20日 （改） 10　クマさん、魔法の練習をする 2014年 10月 21日 （改） 11　クマさん、ランクＥになる 2014年 10月 22日 （改） 12　クマさん、またギルドで絡まれる 2014年 10月 23日 （改） 13　クマさん、ゴブリン討伐をする 2014年 10月 25日 （改） 14　クマさん報告する 2014年 10月 26日 （改） 15　クマさんの雨の日の休日　前編 2014年 10月 27日 （改） 16　クマさんの雨の日の休日　後編 2014年 10月 28日 （改） 17　クマさん、怒られてランクＤに 2014年 10月 29日 （改） 18　クマさん、買取をしてもらう 2014年 10月 31日 （改） 19　クマさんの二つ名はブラッディベアー 2014年 11月 01日 （改） 20　クマさんの召喚獣はクマ、クマさんの家はクマハウス 2014年 11月 02日 （改） 21　クマさん、タイガーウルフの討伐に行く 2014年 11月 03日 （改） 22　（フィナ視点　その2） 2014年 11月 04日 （改） 23　（フィナ視点　その3） 2014年 11月 05日 （改） 24　クマは帰るまでが仕事です 2014年 11月 06日 （改） 25　クマさん、解体する場所を求めて 2014年 11月 08日 （改） 26　クマハウス設置完了！ 2014年 11月 09日 （改） クマさん、異世界を楽しむ 27　噂のクマっ娘 2014年 11月 10日 （改） 28　クマさん、領主の館に行く 2014年 11月 11日 （改） 29　クマさん、依頼達成する。 2014年 11月 12日 （改） 30　（フィナ視点　その4） 2014年 11月 13日 （改） 31　クマさん、フィナの母親の病気を見に行く 2014年 11月 15日 （改） 32　クマさん、買い食いをする 2014年 11月 16日 （改） 33　クマさん、引越しの手伝いをする。 2014年 11月 17日 （改） 34　クマさん、クマ風呂に入る 2014年 11月 18日 （改） 35　クマさん、ドライヤーを使う 2014年 11月 19日 （改） 36　クマさん、ギルマスに感謝される 2014年 11月 20日 （改） 37　クマさん、蛇討伐に行く 2014年 11月 22日 （改） 38　クマさん、蛇退治をする 2014年 11月 23日 （改） 39　クマさん、蛇退治を終えて街に帰る 2014年 11月 24日 （改） 40　クマさん、孤児院に行く 2014年 11月 25日 （改） 41　クマさん、孤児院のために行動する 2014年 11月 26日 （改） 42　クマさん、鳥を飼う 2014年 11月 27日 （改） 43　クマさん、商業ランク　Ｆになる 2014年 11月 29日 （改） 44　クリフ（領主）視点 2014年 11月 30日 （改） 45　クマさん、プリンを作る 2014年 12月 01日 （改） 46　クマさん、プリンを届ける 2014年 12月 02日 （改） 47　クマさん、王都に行くことを伝える 2014年 12月 03日 （改） 48　（フィナ視点　その5） 2014年 12月 04日 （改） 49　（フィナ視点　その6） 2014年 12月 06日 （改） 50　（フィナ視点　その7） 2014年 12月 06日 （改） クマさん、王都に行く 51　クマさん、王都へ出発する 2014年 12月 08日 （改） 52　クマさん、襲われている馬車を見つける 2014年 12月 09日 （改） 53　クマさんと一緒 2014年 12月 11日 （改） 54　クマさん、盗賊を捕まえる 2014年 12月 12日 （改） 55　クマさん、王都に到着する 2014年 12月 13日 （改） 56　クマさん、ノアの姉に絡まれる 2014年 12月 14日 （改） 57　クマさん、王都の商業ギルドに行く　 2014年 12月 15日 （改） 58　クマさん、王都にクマハウスを建てる 2014年 12月 17日 （改） 59　クマさん、メイドさんと花壇作りをする 2014年 12月 18日 （改） 60　クマさん、ジャガイモを手に入れる　 2014年 12月 20日 （改） 61　クマさん、王都の冒険者ギルドに行く 2014年 12月 22日 （改） 62　クマさん、チーズを手に入れる 2014年 12月 23日 （改） 63　クマさん、お城に行く 2014年 12月 25日 （改） 64　絵本　クマさんと少女　1巻 2014年 12月 25日 （改） 65　クマさん、絵本を描く 2014年 12月 28日 （改） 66　クマさん、ノアのために頑張る 2014年 12月 30日 （改） 67　クマさん、無双する 2014年 12月 31日 （改） 68　クマさん、交渉をする 2015年 01月 01日 （改） 69　クマさんの知らないうちに事件は起きていた 2015年 01月 02日 （改） 70　クマさん、国王に会う 2015年 01月 04日 （改） 71　クマさん、卵のためにクリモニアの街に戻る 2015年 01月 06日 （改） 72　クマさん、パン職人ゲットする　その1 2015年 01月 09日 （改） 73　クマさん、パン職人ゲットする　その2 2015年 01月 12日 （改） 74　クマさん、クリモニアの街に帰る 2015年 01月 14日 （改） クマさん、海に行く 75　クマさん、お店を購入する 2015年 01月 16日 （改） 76　クマさん、お店を改築する 2015年 01月 17日 （改） 77　クマさん、お店の名前を考える 2015年 01月 20日 （改） 78　クマさん、お店を開店する 2015年 01月 22日 （改） 79　クマさん、冒険者ギルドに依頼を出す 2015年 01月 24日 （改） 80　クマさん、お店を始めて2日目 2015年 01月 27日 （改） 81　クマさん、仕入れをする 2015年 01月 29日 （改） 82　クマさん、暇になる 2015年 01月 30日 （改） 83　クマさん、山を登る 2015年 02月 02日 （改） 84　クマさん、人を助ける 2015年 02月 04日 （改） 85　クマさん、ミリーラの町に着く 2015年 02月 06日 （改） 86　クマさん、町を探索をする 2015年 02月 09日 （改） 87　クマさん、ウルフの在庫処理をする 2015年 02月 11日 （改） 88　クマさん、宿屋で襲われる 2015年 02月 14日 （改） 89　クマさん、盗賊退治に向かう 2015年 02月 17日 （改） 90　クマさんの知らないうちに事件は起きていた。その2 2015年 02月 19日 （改） 91　クマさん、クラーケンを倒す理由が出来る 2015年 02月 21日 （改） 92　クマさん、クラーケンを討伐に行く 2015年 02月 23日 （改） 93　クマさん、目が覚める 2015年 02月 25日 （改） 94　クマさん、宴に参加する 2015年 02月 27日 （改） 95　クマさん、トンネルを作る 2015年 03月 01日 （改） 96　クマさん、クリフに会いに行く 2015年 03月 03日 （改） 97　クマさん、トンネルに向かう 2015年 03月 05日 （改） 98　クマさん、ミリーラの町に戻ってくる 2015年 03月 07日 （改） 99　クマさん、いらない子？ 2015年 03月 09日 （改） 100　クマさん、石像を作る 2015年 03月 11日 （改） 101　クマさん、海の町にクマハウスを建てる 2015年 03月 13日 （改） 102　クマさん、帰る前にいろいろする 2015年 03月 16日 （改） 103　クマさん、クリモニアに帰る 2015年 03月 18日 （改） クマさん、いろいろ作る 104　クマさん、ホットケーキを食べる 2015年 03月 20日 （改） 105　クマさん、冒険者ランクCになる 2015年 03月 22日 （改） 106　クマさん、蜂の木に向かう 2015年 03月 24日 （改） 107　クマさん、熊をどうするか悩む 2015年 03月 27日 （改） 108　クマさん、絵本作家になる？ 2015年 03月 29日 （改） 109　クマさん、エレローラさんに頼みごとをされる 2015年 04月 01日 （改） 110　クマさん、姉妹とお出掛けする 2015年 04月 03日 （改） 111　クマさん、従業員ゲットする 2015年 04月 05日 （改） 112　クマさん、旅館風クマハウスに行く 2015年 04月 07日 （改） 113　クマさん、タケノコを掘りに行く 2015年 04月 09日 （改） 114　クマさん、二人と散歩する 2015年 04月 12日 （改） 115　クマさん、二人と散歩する　その２ 2015年 04月 14日 （改） 116　クマさん、学園に行く 2015年 04月 16日 （改） 117　クマさん　実習訓練に出発する 2015年 04月 18日 （改） 118　クマさん、ゴブリンを見つける 2015年 04月 21日 （改） 119　クマさん、経験を語る 2015年 04月 23日 （改） 120　クマさん、村に到着する 2015年 04月 25日 （改） 121　クマさん、ゴブリン討伐に出発する 2015年 04月 27日 （改） 122　クマさん、黒虎と戦う 2015年 04月 30日 （改） 123　クマさん、蚕を見て後悔する 2015年 05月 03日 （改） 124　クマさん、謝罪を受ける 2015年 05月 05日 （改） 125　クマさん、王都に帰る 2015年 05月 07日 （改） 126　クマさん、護衛任務終了の報告をする 2015年 05月 09日 （改） クマさん、ミスリルナイフを作る 127　クマさん、孤児院に絵本を届ける 2015年 05月 11日 （改） 128　クマさん、アンズを出迎える 2015年 05月 14日 （改） 129　クマさん、アンズを従業員寮に案内する 2015年 05月 16日 （改） 130　クマさん、アンズを孤児院に案内する 2015年 05月 19日 （改） 131　クマさん、アンズとお店に向かう 2015年 05月 21日 （改） 132　クマさん、刺繍を頼む 2015年 05月 24日 （改） 133　クマさん、クマさん食堂を始める 2015年 05月 27日 （改） 134　クマさん、黒虎を解体しようとする 2015年 05月 30日 （改） 135　クマさん、ミスリル求めて王都に 2015年 06月 01日 （改） 136　クマさん、マリクスたちと再会する 2015年 06月 04日 （改） 137　クマさん、王都のデボラネ（仮）に会う 2015年 06月 06日 （改） 138　クマさん、鉱山の話を聞く 2015年 06月 09日 （改） 139　クマさん、鉱山に向かう　（勇者、鉱山に向かう） 2015年 06月 11日 （改） 140　クマさん、鉱山に潜る、その１ 2015年 06月 13日 （改） 141　クマさん、鉱山に潜る、その２ 2015年 06月 16日 （改） 142　クマさん、鉱山に潜る、その３ 2015年 06月 18日 （改） 143　クマさん、鉱山に潜る　その４ 2015年 06月 20日 （改） 144　捕らわれの姫編 2015年 06月 22日 （改） 145　クマさん、鉱山に潜る　その５　アイアンゴーレム編 2015年 06月 25日 （改） 146　クマさん、鉱山に潜る　その６　ミスリルゴーレム編 2015年 06月 28日 （改） 147　クマさん、鉱山から出る 2015年 06月 30日 （改） 148　クマさん、王都に帰る 2015年 07月 03日 （改） 149　クマさん、王都の鍛冶屋に行く 2015年 07月 05日 （改） 150　クマさん、フィナさんに説教される 2015年 07月 08日 （改） 151　クマさん、解体用のナイフを作りに行く 2015年 07月 10日 （改） クマさん、誕生日会に参加する 152　クマさん、ショートケーキを作る 2015年 07月 12日 （改） 153　クマさん、ケーキの試食会をする　その１ 2015年 07月 14日 （改） 154　クマさん、ケーキの試食会をする　その２ 2015年 07月 17日 （改） 155　クマさん、ケーキ屋さんの開店準備をする 2015年 07月 22日 （改） 156　クマさん、ケーキ屋さんを開店する 2015年 07月 25日 （改） 157　クマさん、ミスリルナイフを取りに行く 2015年 07月 27日 （改） 158　クマさん、策略を練るが失敗する 2015年 07月 30日 （改） 159　クマさん、王族とケーキを食べる 2015年 08月 01日 （改） 160　クマさん、王都にお店を出す？ 2015年 08月 04日 （改） 161　クマさん、ケーキの作り方を教える 2015年 08月 06日 （改） 162　クマさん、ぬいぐるみを頼む 2015年 08月 08日 （改） 163　クマさん、試作のぬいぐるみを受け取る 2015年 08月 10日 （改） 164　クマさん、招待状を受け取る 2015年 08月 12日 （改） 165　クマさん、商業ランクEになる 2015年 08月 14日 （改） 166　クマさん、誕生日ケーキを作る 2015年 08月 16日 （改） 167　クマさん、ぬいぐるみを作る 2015年 08月 19日 （改） 168　クマさん、シーリンの街に向けて出発する 2015年 08月 21日 （改） 169　クマさん、クマハウスで一泊する 2015年 08月 23日 （改） 170　クマさん、シーリンに向けて移動する　２日目 2015年 08月 26日 （改） 171　クマさん、ファーレングラム家に到着する 2015年 08月 29日 （改） 172　クマさん、街の探索に行く 2015年 09月 01日 （改） 173　クマさん、シーリンの街について話を聞く 2015年 09月 04日 （改） 174　クマさん、グランさんに報告する 2015年 09月 06日 （改） 175　クマさん、クリフの頼みを聞く 2015年 09月 08日 （改） 176　クマさん、ゼレフさんを求めて王都に行く 2015年 09月 10日 （改） 177　クマさん、ゼレフさんにお願いをする 2015年 09月 13日 （改） 178　クマさん、ゼレフさんとシーリンに向けて出発する 2015年 09月 15日 （改） 179　クマさん、ゼレフさんを連れてくる 2015年 09月 17日 （改） 180　クマさん、ゼレフさんとボッツさんの関係を知る 2015年 09月 19日 （改） 181　クマさん、三人娘とプリンを作る 2015年 09月 21日 （改） 182　クリフ、パーティーに参加する　（クリフ視点） 2015年 09月 24日 （改） 183　ゼレフさん、怒る　（ゼレフ視点） 2015年 09月 26日 （改） 184　ガジュルドの謀略　（ガジュルド視点） 2015年 09月 28日 （改） 185　クマさん、暇つぶしをする 2015年 09月 30日 （改） 186　クマさん、うどんを見つけてショックを受ける 2015年 10月 02日 （改） 187　クマさん、モグラ退治をする 2015年 10月 04日 （改） 188　クマさん、モグラ退治を終えて、お屋敷に戻る 2015年 10月 07日 （改） 189　クマさん、ドレスを着る！ 2015年 10月 09日 （改） 190　クマさん、誕生日ケーキを出す 2015年 10月 11日 （改） 191　クマさん、くまのぬいぐるみをプレゼントをする 2015年 10月 14日 （改） 192　クマさん、料理人２人とお出かけする 2015年 10月 16日 （改） 193　クマさん、怒る 2015年 10月 19日 （改） 194　クマさん、エレローラさんに説明する 2015年 10月 22日 （改） 195　クマさん、子供たちを救出する 2015年 10月 24日 （改） 196　クマさん、お屋敷に戻ってくる 2015年 10月 27日 （改） 197　クマさん、くまゆるたちと芸をすることになる 2015年 10月 29日 （改） 198　クマさん、クマさんと遊ぼうイベントをする 2015年 11月 01日 （改） 199　クマさん、クリモニアに帰って来る 2015年 11月 03日 （改） クマさん、エルフの里に行く 200　クマさん、和の国からの荷物を確認する 2015年 11月 06日 （改） 201　クマさん、味噌汁を作る 2015年 11月 09日 （改） 202　クマさん、餅つきイベントを行う 2015年 11月 12日 （改） 203　クマさん、フローラ姫にぬいぐるみをプレゼントする 2015年 11月 15日 （改） 204　クマさん、エルフの女の子を拾う 2015年 11月 17日 （改） 205　クマさん、エルフの里に行きたがる 2015年 11月 19日 （改） 206　クマさん、エルフの里に行くことになる 2015年 11月 22日 （改） 207　クマさん、エルフの里に向けて出発する 2015年 11月 25日 （改） 208　クマさん、エルフ姉妹とお風呂に入る 2015年 11月 26日 （改） 209、クマさん、雨に降られる 2015年 11月 29日 （改） 210　クマさん、ラルーズの街に到着する 2015年 12月 01日 （改） 211　クマさん、商人と交渉する　その１ 2015年 12月 04日 （改） 212　クマさん、商人と交渉する　その２ 2015年 12月 06日 （改） 213　クマさん、川を渡る 2015年 12月 09日 （改） 214　クマさん、腕輪を取り戻す 2015年 12月 12日 （改） 215　クマさん、絵本の交渉をする 2015年 12月 15日 （改） 216　クマさん、家を手に入れる 2015年 12月 18日 （改） 217　クマさん、再度、エルフの里に向けて出発をする 2015年 12月 21日 （改） 218　クマさん、エルフの里に到着する 2015年 12月 24日 （改） 219　クマさん、エルフが長寿種族だと再認識する。その１ 2015年 12月 27日 （改） 220　クマさん、エルフが長寿種族だと再認識する。その２ 2015年 12月 30日 （改） 221　クマさん、エルフの長に会いに行く 2016年 01月 02日 （改） 222　クマさん、クマハウスを設置する場所を探す 2016年 01月 05日 （改） 223　クマさん、フィナに連絡をする 2016年 01月 08日 （改） 224　クマさん、神聖樹について話を聞く 2016年 01月 11日 （改） 225　クマさん、召喚鳥の存在を知る 2016年 01月 14日 （改） 226　クマさん、村の見回りをする 2016年 01月 17日 （改） 227　クマさん、コカトリスと戦う。その１ 2016年 01月 20日 （改） 228　クマさん、コカトリスと戦う。その２ 2016年 01月 23日 （改） 229　クマさん、エルフの村に戻る 2016年 01月 26日 （改） 230　クマさん、ムムルートさんに報告をする 2016年 01月 29日 （改） 231　クマさん、神聖樹を見学する 2016年 02月 01日 （改） 232　クマさん、寄生樹を倒す 2016年 02月 04日 （改） 233　クマさん、くまさんパンツを見られていた 2016年 02月 07日 （改） 234　クマさん、凱旋する 2016年 02月 10日 （改） 235　クマさん、契約を結ぶ 2016年 02月 13日 （改） 236　クマさん、秘密を話す 2016年 02月 16日 （改） 237　クマさん、ルイミンにクマフォンを渡す 2016年 02月 19日 （改） クマさん、学園祭に行く 238　クマさん、クリモニアに戻ってくる 2016年 02月 22日 （改） 239　クマさん、絵本のことをフィナに知られる 2016年 02月 25日 （改） 240　クマさん、みんなにお礼をする 2016年 02月 28日 （改） 241　クマさん、絵本３巻を描く 2016年 03月 02日 （改） 242　クマさん、王都に駆けつける 2016年 03月 05日 （改） 243　クマさん、エレローラさんを問い詰める 2016年 03月 08日 （改） 244　クマさん、試食をする 2016年 03月 11日 （改） 245　クマさん、絵本を見てもらう 2016年 03月 14日 （改） 246　クマさん、学園祭のことを知る 2016年 03月 17日 （改） 247　クマさん、シアの依頼を受ける 2016年 03月 20日 （改） 248　クマさん、フローラ様の質問に困る 2016年 03月 23日 （改） 249　クマさん、ノアに会いに行く 2016年 03月 26日 （改） 250　クマさん、説得する？ 2016年 03月 29日 （改） 251　クマさん、王都に行くプランを考える 2016年 04月 01日 （改） 252　クマさん、出発前のひと休み 2016年 04月 04日 （改） 253　クマさん、３人を連れて出発する 2016年 04月 07日 （改） 254　クマさん、トランプをする 2016年 04月 10日 （改） 255　クマさん、王都に到着する 2016年 04月 13日 （改） 256　クマさん、フィナとシュリの奪い合いをする 2016年 04月 16日 （改） 257　クマさん、知らないうちに不幸にしていた 2016年 04月 19日 （改） 258　クマさん、周りがくまさんだらけになる 2016年 04月 22日 （改） 259　クマさん、ノアの髪で遊ぶ 2016年 04月 25日 （改） 260　クマさん、○○○○の姉に出会う 2016年 04月 28日 （改） 261　クマさん、お店を宣伝する 2016年 05月 01日 （改） 262　クマさん、学園祭を楽しむ。その１ 2016年 05月 04日 （改） 263　クマさん、学園祭を楽しむ。その２ 2016年 05月 07日 （改） 264　クマさん、あらためて、フィナの解体の実力を知る 2016年 05月 10日 （改） 265　クマさん、ファッションセンスが無いことに気付く 2016年 05月 13日 （改） 266　クマさん、シアに怒られる 2016年 05月 16日 （改） 267　クマさん、制服に着替える 2016年 05月 19日 （改） 268　クマさん、二日目の学園祭を楽しむ 2016年 05月 22日 （改） 269　クマさん、差し入れを持っていく 2016年 05月 25日 （改） 270　クマさん、合奏を楽しむ 2016年 05月 28日 （改） 271　クマさん、劇を楽しむ 2016年 05月 31日 （改） 272　クマさん、クマの姿に戻る 2016年 06月 03日 （改） 273　クマさん、学生の魔法を見る 2016年 06月 06日 （改） 274　クマさん、試合を観戦する 2016年 06月 09日 （改） 275　クマさん、フォシュローゼ家のために頑張る 2016年 06月 12日 （改） 276　クマさん、試合の準備をする 2016年 06月 15日 （改） 277　クマさん、騎士と試合をする 2016年 06月 18日 （改） 278　クマさん、ルトゥムと試合をする 2016年 06月 21日 （改） 279　クマさん、国王に叱られる 2016年 06月 24日 （改） 280　フィナ視点　クマさんが連れて行かれる 2016年 06月 27日 （改） 281　クマさん、自分が消えた後の話を聞く 2016年 06月 30日 （改） 282　クマさん、引き篭もる 2016年 07月 03日 （改） 283　クマさん、ノアに絵本の存在を知られる 2016年 07月 06日 （改） 284　クマさん、クリモニアに帰る。　＆　マリクス視点（学園祭のお礼） 2016年 07月 09日 （改） クマさん、砂漠に行く 285　クマさん、絵本を配る 2016年 07月 12日 （改） 286　クマさん、暖かくなるのを感じる 2016年 07月 15日 （改） 287　クマさん、水着のイラストを描く 2016年 07月 18日 （改） 288　クマさん、超秘密情報がシェリーに知られる 2016年 07月 21日 （改） 289　クマさん、呼び出しをもらう 2016年 07月 24日 （改） 290　クマさん、依頼を受ける 2016年 07月 27日 （改） 4巻発売記念、書き下ろし、没案　新人冒険者　シン視点 2016年 07月 29日 （改） 291　クマさん、迷子になる 2016年 08月 01日 （改） 292　クマさん、蜂退治をする 2016年 08月 04日 （改） 293　クマさん、町に到着する 2016年 08月 07日 （改） 294　クマさん、ローザさんたちと再会する 2016年 08月 10日 （改） 295　クマさん、デゼルトの街の行き方を教えてもらう 2016年 08月 13日 （改） 296　クマさん、みんなでクマで和む 2016年 08月 16日 （改） 297　クマさん、くまゆるを入れ替える 2016年 08月 19日 （改） 298　クマさん、砂漠を移動する 2016年 08月 22日 （改） 小説家になろう 勝手にランキング References # Syosetu # http://www.novelupdates.com/series/kuma-kuma-kuma-bear/ # http://www.shufu.co.jp/